


Bluepulse Week 2018-Dreams/Nightmares

by JillyWinchester



Series: Bluepulse Week 2018 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse Bash, Bluepulse Week, Bluepulse Week 2018, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester
Summary: Bart has a nightmare while at a sleepover at Jaime's house.  Khaji Da comforts him.





	Bluepulse Week 2018-Dreams/Nightmares

Bart woke with a start. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His heart was pounding in his ears, and his feet were tingling strangely.

"Bart Allen?" came a voice from the dark. Oh, right. He was at Jaime's house for a sleepover. The trouble was, Bart couldn't answer, he was too busy trying to breathe.

"Come here," Khaji grabbed Bart from under his arms, pulling him into his lap, and Bart found that he had fully suited up, becoming more Khaji Da than Jaime Reyes. He pulled Bart toward his chest and held him there steadily. 

Bart knew he shouldn't cry. He knew that Khaji only partially understood human emotion, and would probably panic if he started crying.

"It's alright Bart; you are safe. We will protect you." That didn't help, like, at all. Tears sprung out of Bart's eyes as his breath hitched, trying to stop, to contain the emotion welling up inside him, but it didn't work. Bart pressed into Khaji's shoulder, and Khaji just held him tighter, rubbing circles in his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he sobbed. 

He didn't know how Khaji did it. Sure, he was getting more and more human each day, but this is something even most humans would feel uncomfortable.

"What was your dream about? I am told telling another helps with the pain." Khaji whispered in Bart's ear. 

Images flooded his head. The Blue Beetle from the future, coming to take Jaime and Khaji away, Jaime's screams as he yelled "I'll find you! I'll find you!!". The Reach scientists, poking and prodding him, as right across the hall, Jaime's screams echoed for all to hear. But they didn't care. The Reach didn't care about love or fear or hate or sentience, they were just parasites, sucking each planet dry of everything they had to offer, stealing babies and lovers and lives, only for the sake of science and productiveness. It was sick.

"Bart!"Khaji was shaking him slightly, looking into his eyes like Bart was going to keel over and die any second now. "You're okay. You're safe. I'm here, Jaime's here, you're safe. Whatever it is, we have you, We love you."

Tears began flowing freely again, but not nearly as rapidly. Bart sunk into Khaji, breathing deeply. "Thank you,"

Khaji Da began to lay back down, taking Bart with him. "Bart Allen. You are ours, and we are yours. Whatever ails you, be it nightmares or enemies, we will slay them. They will be terminated, viciously, and we shall care for you in the aftermath,"

Bart sighed, sinking deeper into Khaji's body. He knew he would have more nightmares, they were an inevitability, but Jaime and Khaji Da would be there to comfort him, that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting takes only a few seconds and really makes my day/encourages me to write more! You may not remember your comment a few days down the line, but these things really warm my heart.


End file.
